Un duo mémorable
by rosealpine
Summary: 5 années se sont écoulées depuis le départ de Lionel, et Sakura n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donner de nouvelles? C'est ma premiere fic en plusieur chapitre, s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bonne lecture.
1. Que de souvenirs

Ca faisait déjà 8 ans que Sakura avait changé les cartes de clow en carte de Sakura.

Elle rêvait seul dans sa chambre. Depuis son départ, elle ne pense qu'a lui. Lionel, du haut de ses 20 ans, comme elle, devait avoir beaucoup changé.

Était-il toujours aussi beau. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle était plus malheureuse que jamais. Ca fait déjà 5 ans et pour elle, c'est comme si c'était hier.

Leur premier baiser à leurs 12 ans et cette histoire n'aura durée que 3 ans.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

LIONEL au téléphone: Je dois te parler, c'est important.

SAKURA: Quoi? Ou ça?

LIONEL: Passe chez moi s'il te plait. Viens vite.

SAKURA: Le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

LIONEL: Ok!!!

SAKURA: A tout de suite! Je t'aime!

LIONEL: .........

Il avait raccroché. Ce n'était pas normal. Sakura eu un moment de doute, mais celui-ci s'envolait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Elle se dit qu'il devait être pressé de la voir.

Quand elle arriva chez Lionel, elle sonna, et quand il ouvrit la porte, elle lui sauta au cou.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle s'était stoppée dans son élan.

Lionel s'aperçut de son malaise. Il l'attira vers lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

LIONEL: Entre! Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Elle le regarda avec un air triste.

SAKURA: Non, merci! Dit moi ce qui se passe!! Tu as l'air bizard aujourd'hui. Que t'arrive-t-il?

LIONEL: Viens t'assoir, s'il te plait.

SAKURA: Ca suffit! Dis-moi!

Lionel eu un regard triste. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Ca devait être grave. Il l'enlaça.

LIONEL: Tu sais que je t'aime?

SAKURA: Bien sur que je le sais.

Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

SAKURA: Dit moi ce qui se passe!!

LIONEL: Voilà!!!....

Il hésita, puis se lança.

LIONEL: Je dois retourner à Hong-Kong.

SAKURA: Quoi? Y a un problème? Non, je ne veux pas te voir repartir loin de moi. Pourquoi?

LIONEL: Ma mère est malade. Mes sœurs m'ont appelée pour me prévenir et me demander de revenir de toutes urgences.

SAKURA: Oh! Mon amour! Je suis vraiment désolée! Décidément, je ne pense qu'a moi.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

LIONEL: S'il te plait, ne pleur pas. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix.

SAKURA: Quand part tu?

LIONEL: Pierre à déjà préparé nos affaires. On prend le premier vol, demain matin.

SAKURA: Tu va tellement me manquer.

LIONEL: Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Je reviendrai très vite.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Il n'est jamais revenu. 5 ans qu'elle l'attend. Elle lui avait envoyé plein de lettre, mais pas de réponse.

Elle se remit à pleurer, comme tous les jours depuis son départ.

On dit que le temps efface les blessures du cœur, malheureusement pas pour elle. C'était plutôt le contraire.

On frappa à la porte.

TIFFANY: Sakura! Tu es réveillé?

SAKURA: Tu peux rentrer!

TIFFANY: Tu vas être en retard!

Elle s'aperçu que Sakura avait les yeux rouges.

TIFFANY: Tu as encore pleuré?

SAKURA: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà passé.

TIFFANY: Tu pense encore à lui?

SAKURA: Je sais que c'est bête, mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Apparemment, ce n'est pas son cas, il doit avoir refait sa vie.

Qui sait, il est peut-être marier.

Elle se remit à pleurer et s'effondra dans les bras de son amie.

Malgré la tristesse de son regard, Tiffany lui fit un sourire. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.


	2. Une journée pas comme les autres

Décidément la journée n'était pas faite pour être joyeuse. Sakura était réellement en retard à son travail, ce qui ne plu pas a son patron, le docteur VAROCI.

VAROCI: C'est la dernière fois, mademoiselle KINOMOTO, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer. Vous êtes dans un cabinet médical.

Nous demandons à nos patients d'être à l'heure, vous le devez aussi.

Sakura s'inclina.

SAKURA: Oui, docteur.

VAROCI: maintenant, retournez au travail. Envoyer moi ma première patiente.

Sakura alla à son bureau, déposa ses affaires, puis regarda le carnet de rendez-vous du docteur.

Elle se pétrifia.

Un nom, inscrit de son passé, était inscrit: "LI".

Elle se mit à paniquer. Et si c'était lui! Elle ne le supportera pas.

????: Bonjour Sakura!!!

Sakura leva la tête.

Sans avoir le temps de voir qui était en face d'elle, tous ce bouilla, puis devins noir. Elle s'écoula par terre.

????: Sakura! Sakura! Réveil toi! Est ce que ça va?

SAKURA: Que c'est-il passé!

Elle reprit ses esprits

SAKURA: Mon dieu! Stéphanie! C'est bien toi?

STEPHANIE: Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.

SAKURA: Je suis désolée! Mais quand j'ai vu marquer "LI", j'ai été prise dans une vague d'émotion.

Elle se reprit. "NOUS" pensa-t-elle. Qui est avec elle?

STEPHANIE: C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du donner mon nom de jeune fille. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

SAKURA: Ton nom de jeune fille?

STEPHANIE: Et oui! Je suis marié maintenant.

SAKURA: Je n'y crois pas! C'est génial! Félicitation!

Stéphanie se retourna

STEPHANIE: Chéri! Approche-toi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter! Voici Sakura!

Elle se retourna vers Sakura.

STEPHANIE: Sakura! Je te présente mon mari. Mickaël MINORI.

MICKAËL: Enchanté de te rencontrer Sakura, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.

SAKURA: moi de même. Enchanté de vous rencontré.

MICKAËL: On pourrait peut être se tutoyer.

SAKURA: Ok! Pas de problème.

S'adressant à Stéphanie.

SAKURA: Mais pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de la famille "LI".

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

VAROCI: Madame LI

Stéphanie fit signe au docteur.

STEPHANIE: Sakura! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas boire un café après ton travail? Tu pourrais téléphoner à Tiffany!

SAKURA: Pourquoi pas! Je finis à 19h! On pourrait se rejoindre au café qui se trouve à l'angle de la rue.

STEPHANIE: D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

Stéphanie entra dans le cabinet du médecin, suivi de Mickaël.

Une demie heure plus tard, Stéphanie et son mari sortir du cabinet.

MICKAËL: Au revoir Sakura! J'espère qu'on se reverra très vite. J'aimerai que tu me raconte tout sur vous trois et comment était ma petite femme a l'époque.

SAKURA: Pas de problème! Tu seras tout!

STEPHANIE: Fais attention a ce que tu va lui dire!!

Tous se mirent dans un fou rire.

STEPHANIE: A tout a l'heure!

Sakura avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Revoir Stéphanie lui avait fais remonter de vieux souvenirs. Elle tenait le coup tant bien que mal, jusqu'a 19h.

Elle avait appelé Tiffany, pendant sa pause, pour lui annoncé le retour de Stéphanie et leur rendez-vous au café.

Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous en bas du travail de Sakura.

Sakura ce demandait si elle devait demander des nouvelles de Lionel, ce qu'il devenait. Elle voulu surtout savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant toutes ces années.

Sakura sorti a l'heure de son travail et Tiffany l'attendait comme prévu.

TIFFANY: Comment ca vas?

SAKURA: Ca va! J'ai peur, Tiffany. Que va-t-elle m'annoncer?

TIFFANY: Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

SAKURA: Je suis contente de revoir Stéphanie, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me parle de Lionel, et que je perde le contrôle de mes réactions.

TIFFANY: On verra bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

SAKURA: Merci Tiffany. Tu es vraiment une amie, même une sœur.

TIFFANY: Tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi!


	3. Sakura tombe de haut

Stéphanie attendait déjà à une table. Elle se leva en voyant les deux amies s'approcher.

STEPHANIE: Salut les filles! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Tiffany! Comment vas-tu?

TIFFANY: Très bien merci et toi? J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle! Félicitation pour ton mariage! Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Elle se serrait dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

STEPHANIE: Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir! Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Sakura semblait ailleurs. Stéphanie s'en aperçu.

STEPHANIE: Sakura! Coucou! On est là! Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Tiffany chercha à changer de conversation.

TIFFANY: Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu pour ton mariage?

STEPHANIE: Je suis désolée, tous c'est passé si vite.

Sakura repris ses esprits.

SAKURA: Excuser moi, je suis un peu fatiguée!

Elle prie une profonde inspiration.

SAKURA: Comment vas la famille? Ta tante, tes cousines et ....?

Tiffany s'aperçu du trouble de Sakura et elle lui attrapa la main.

STEPHANIE: Tout le monde va bien! Ma tante est guérie, mes cousines sont toutes les 4 mariés et Lionel est devenu le directeur de l'entreprise familial.

SAKURA : Et comment vas t'il ?

Elle voulu juste savoir si il avait juste autant souffert qu'elle, s'il avait une nouvelle vie.

STEPHANIE : Il va bien ! Son travail lui prend tout son temps !

Stéphanie avait une drôle de grimace sur le visage, Tiffany s'en aperçut.

Sakura se mis à pleurer et Stéphanie compris qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle décida donc, de ne pas en dire plus.

Tiffany décida de changer de conversation, encore une fois, pour protéger son meilleur ami.

TIFFANY : Alors raconte, comment as-tu rencontré ton cher époux ?

STEPHANIE: Je l'ai rencontré à l'université de Hong-Kong. Il participait à un échange linguistique.

TIFFANY : Et ça a été le coup de foudre ?

STEPHANIE : Loin de là ! Le pauvre, il a lutté pour me conquérir.

Sakura n'écoutait même plus, elle pensait à Lionel. Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Il l'avait belle et bien oublier, rayé de son passé.

Pendant, ce temps, Stéphanie continuait a raconté son parcours avec Mickaël.

Tiffany écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

STEPHANIE: Au départ, on était amis. Puis quand je suis tombé malade, on s'est rapproché, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il m'aimait.

Sakura, qui avait entendu l'histoire de la déclaration d'amour, ce leva précipitamment, en pleure, pris ses affaires et se sauva en courant.

Stéphanie s'apprêta à se lancer a sa poursuite, mais Tiffany l'en empêcha.

TIFFANY : Laisse-la, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

STEPHANIE : Mais elle a besoin de nous.

TIFFANY : Elle a surtout besoin de se mettre dans la tête que Lionel a refait sa vie sans elle.

Stéphanie pris une gorgée de son café et elle regarda Tiffany droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de nouveau une grimace sur le visage.

TIFFANY : Qu'est ce que tu ne m'a pas dit au sujet de Lionel.

Stéphanie réfléchissait, devait elle en parler à Tiffany ou ne rien dire.

STEPHANIE : Je suis désolée mais je vous suis menti à toute les deux.

TIFFANY : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

STEPHANIE : C'est vrai que Lionel a oublié Sakura, mais pas de la façon qu'elle pense.

TIFFANY : Comment ça ?

STEPHANIE : Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ça !!! Je n'en ai pas le droit, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Tiffany la prie dans ses bras.

TIFFANY : Ne t'en fait pas, on le saura quand il le faudra.

STEPHANIE : Si tu venais déjeuner demain midi, je te présenterai mon mari.

TIFFANY : Très bonne idée.

STEPHANIE : Alors a ce soir !

TIFFANY : A tout à l'heure.


	4. Le malaise

Sakura courrait à perdre haleine, des larmes plein les yeux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu sa promesse ? Pourquoi était il parti loin d'elle et l'avait-il oublié ? Décidément, elle ne l'oubliera pas facilement, elle l'aimait tellement.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait.

Elle avait tous perdu. Elle se souvenait du jour, où elle avait décidé de ne plus utilisé la magie des cartes. Ils en avaient parlé des heures, avec Lionel. Puis, la décision prise, elle en avait parlé à Kiro et Yue.

Kiro l'avait mal pris, et c'est grâce à Yue, qu'il avait changé d'avis. Ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Les pouvoirs de Kiro et Yue, seraient mis en sommeil, pour pouvoir, a tout moment, protégé Sakura.

Yue, quand a lui, était en état de sommeil. Pour le moment, il ne restait plus que Mathieu, pour le grand bonheur de Thomas.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir, elle s'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux et vis qu'elle était devant l'ancien appartement de Lionel. Elle regarda, un instant, vers les fenêtres qu'elle avait si souvent ouvert le matin au réveil, quand elle dormait chez lui.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc Pingouin et s'assis sur un des bancs.

Mathieu et Thomas avait de la chance, ils s'aimaient et pouvait le vivre au grand jour. Ils se l'étaient avoué 1 an après la transformation des cartes.

Il commençait à faire nuit.

????: Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ? Tu devrais faire attention !!

Elle se retourna, pour voir qui lui adressaient la parole, prête à lui dire de ce mêlé de ses affaires. Quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec Thomas et Mathieu.

THOMAS : Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison.

SAKURA : J'avais besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir

MATHIEU : Mais tu as pleuré !!!

SAKURA : S'il vous plait, laisser moi tranquille.

THOMAS : Petite sœur, dit moi ce qui se passe.

MATHIEU : On peut, peut-être, t'aider.

SAKURA : Non, vous ne le pouvez pas !

Elle se leva, prête à partir, ou plutôt, à s'enfuir. Quand soudain…..

THOMAS : Sakura !

MATHIEU : Sakura !

THOMAS : Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sakura s'était effondré, allongé par terre, évanouie, sans même un geste.

N'arrivant pas à la réveiller, Thomas la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, pour la ramener a la maison.

Il la déposa sur son lit.

MATHIEU : Je vais appeler le médecin

THOMAS : Moi, je reste avec elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin arriva.

Il lui prescrivit des médicaments pour dormir, et il s'en alla, en prenant soin de rassurer les garçons.

Thomas et Mathieu, se relayèrent toute la nuit, pour la surveiller.


	5. Le retour de la magie

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle trouva Thomas, endormi, près d'elle, lui tenant la main. Elle lui serra la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était réveillée.

Il se réveilla en douceur.

THOMAS : Bonjour petit monstre !!!

SAKURA : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!

THOMAS : tu sais que tu nous fais une peur bleue.

SAKURA : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

On frappa à la porte.

SAKURA : Entrez. Ah ! C'est toi Mathieu

MATHIEU : Comment te sens tu ?

SAKURA : Ca vas, merci.

MATHIEU : Alors raconte-nous.

Elle commença par leur raconter sa journée de la veille. Qu'elle avait revu Stéphanie et qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Lionel

THOMAS : Quoi ? La peste est revenue.

SAKURA : Ce n'est pas une peste, arrête de l'appeler comme-ça. Elle s'appelle Stéphanie et figure toi que maintenant elle est marié.

MATHIEU : Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça que tu es tombé dans les vaps.

SAKURA : Quand j'ai voulu me lever, j'ai senti une présence, une aura. C'était plein de colère et je n'ai pas supporté.

THOMAS : Une aura, comme a l'époque des cartes.

SAKURA : on y repensant, oui !

MATHIEU : Tu avais déjà ressenti ça avant ?

SAKURA : Oui, ça fait 2 semaines que je la sens. Mais pas aussi forte.

Là, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était a coté de moi.

THOMAS : Ca m'inquiète

MATHIEU : Moi aussi. Il faudrait peut-être en parlé avec Kiro.

SAKURA : Ne t'en fait pas, je trouverai moi-même le fin mot de l'histoire.

THOMAS : Fais attention a toi, quand même.

Elle fit un sourire à son frère.

SAKURA : Oui, grand frère.

Ils la laissèrent ce reposé.

MATHIEU: Il faut qu'on trouve une idée pour l'aider

THOMAS: Comment pourrais-je l'aider, je n'arrive même plus a sentir le danger qui tourne autour de Sakura.

MATHIEU: Je suis désolée, de t'avoir pris tes pouvoirs.

THOMAS: Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je t'aimais et que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Si je devais recommencer, ce serai sans regrets.

MATHIEU: Oui, je sais. Mais je m'en veux.

THOMAS: Ce n'est pas ta faute.

MATHIEU: Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Cela quoi qu'il m'en coute.

THOMAS: Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, que se soit toi ou a Sakura.

MATHIEU: Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.

THOMAS: Ni a toi!!! Je ne le supporterai pas.


	6. Hong Kong

Un jeune homme marchait, l'air songeur, en regardant le ciel.

Une femme plus âgée s'approcha de lui.

YELAN: À quoi penses-tu? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis quelque jour. Tu sais que tu dois te reposer. Le médecin a dit pas trop de surmenage.

LIONEL: Je sais maman

YELAN: Depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, tu es encore plus triste qu'avant. Je croyais que ca irai mieux, âpres quelque jour, mais ca empire.

LIONEL: Je suis heureux d'être sorti, mais depuis, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si il me manquait quelque chose d'important, mais sans savoir quoi!!

YELAN: Encore tes cauchemars? Et tu sais qui est cette fille que tu vois?

LIONEL: Non, je ne vois pas son visage. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Sakura! Maman, elle est en danger. Je voudrais tellement l'aider.

Yelan se raidit en entendant le nom qu'il venait de prononcer.

LIONEL: Que se passe-t-il, maman?

YELAN: Comment connais tu son nom?

LIONEL: J'ai crié son nom, dans mon rêve. J'ai l'impression que je la connais et qu'elle est important pour moi.

Yelan le regarda d'un air triste.

YELAN: Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'elle?

LIONEL: Non, je sais aussi qu'elle a un rapport avec les cartes de clow.

Il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de sa mère.

LIONEL: Tu sais c'est qui? Maman, si tu le sais dit le moi, je dois le savoir.

YELAN: Le médecin a dit....

LIONEL: Je me fou de ce que le médecin a dit. Elle est en danger, maman!! Je dois le savoir!

YELAN: S'il te plait, calme toi!!

LIONEL: Non, je ne me calmerai que quand tu me diras la vérité.

Elle pleurait, mais il ne lâcha pas son regard.

LIONEL: Maman, s'il te plait!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois l'aider.

Yelan savait que se n'était pas la peine de se taire. Il avait la tête dure, comme sa mère.

Avant, il ne lui aurait pas tenu tête. Il avait belle et bien changé depuis son accident.

YELAN: Elle s'appelle Sakura KINOMOTO. Elle vit à Tomoeda, au Japon.

LIONEL: Comment l'ai je rencontré?

YELAN: Non Lionel! Tu dois te souvenir tous seul.

LIONEL: Alors, je lui demanderai a elle. Je pars pour Tomoeda.

YELAN: Non, tu dois te reposer.

LIONEL: Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. J'irai que tu le veuille ou non!

YELAN: Laisse-moi prévenir au moins Stéphanie que tu arrive.

LIONEL: D'accord!!!

YELAN: Je vais demander à Pierre de préparer tes affaires.

LIONEL: Merci maman! Ecoute! Arrête de t'en faire pour moi. Je ne risque rien. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Pierre de m'accompagner, il pourra te donner de mes nouvelles.

YELAN: D'accord, fait attention a toi!! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas t'en dissuader.

Pourtant elle aurait voulu. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs depuis l'accident et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

S'il était en danger, que se passerai-t-il?

Elle téléphona à Stéphanie

STEPHANIE: Stéphanie MINORI a l'appareil.

YELAN: Stéphanie, c'est moi, la mère de Lionel.

STEPHANIE: Bonjour ma tante, que puis-je faire pour vous?

YELAN: Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que Lionel arrivera demain.

STEPHANIE: Demain, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il vient?

YELAN: A cause de ses cauchemars et de Sakura!

STEPHANIE: Sakura? Je croyais qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Il a retrouvé la mémoire?

YELAN: Non! Il t'en parlera lui même. Ecoute, il est temps de parlé a Sakura, pour l'accident.

STEPHANIE: Mais comment voulez vous que je lui dise. Elle est si fragile, et elle aime toujours Lionel.

YELAN: Sakura est plus forte que vous le penser! Et comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir si elle s'en aperçoit elle même.

STEPHANIE: D'accord, vous avez raison. Mais je vais d'abord en parlé à Tiffany. Elle sera comment lui avouer cette nouvelle.

YELAN: Je compte sur toi.

STEPHANIE: Merci ma tante. Au revoir et a bientôt.


	7. L'improbable retour

Tiffany était arrivée, pendant ce temps là. Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation de son amie.

TIFFANY: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Stéphanie, avec Lionel? Explique-moi!

STEPHANIE: Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'en fait pas. Allons dans la salle, pour en parler, autour d'une tasse de thé.

TIFFANY: Je te suis.

Elles s'asseyaient devant une table basse, ou se tenait du thé et des gâteaux.

TIFFANY: Maintenant, explique-moi.

STEPHANIE: Lionel arrive demain.

TIFFANY: Non, il n'a pas le droit. Sakura ne le supporteras pas. Il ne peut pas lui faire revivre ça. Il l'a abandonné....

STEPHANIE: Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça!!

Elle se mit à pleurer.

TIFFANY: Mais?

STEPHANIE/ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure au sujet de Lionel?

TAFFANY: Oui! Qu'il n'avait pas oublié Sakura de la façon qu'elle pense! Apres que je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais dire, tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas à toi de me le dire.

STEPHANIE: Maintenant la donne à changer, je vais tout te dire! Tu pourras peut-être m'aider ensuite.

TIFFANY: Je t'écoute.

STEPHANIE: Lionel a réellement oublier Sakura, mais ainsi que vous tous.

TIFFANY: Je ne comprends pas!!

STEPHANIE: Il a eu un accident de voiture, il y a 5 ans. En revenant de l'aéroport.

TIFFANY: Ce n'est pas vrai?

STEPHANIE: Suite à cet accident, il est resté dans le Coma pendant 2 ans. Il avait un traumatisme crânien.

Elle continuait de pleurer.

STEPHANIE: Quand il s'est réveillé, on a vite compris qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa mère.

TIFFANY: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit a Sakura?

STEPHANIE: Le médecin nous a dit que le moindre choc, pouvais lui faire perdre définitivement la mémoire, mais que avec beaucoup de repos, ses souvenirs reviendrai. Et c'est vrai que quelque souvenir on ressurgit de sa mémoire. Par exemple, dernièrement, il s'est souvenu des cartes de clow.

TIFFANY: Pauvre Sakura! Mais, s'il revient, il faut lui dire!

STEPHANIE: Je sais, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai dit. Aide-moi s'il te plait.

TIFFANY: Viens avec moi, on va aller la voir.

STEPHANIE: On ne devrait pas attendre demain.

TIFFANY: Non, il faut y aller maintenant.

STEPHANIE: Je te suis.

Elles arrivèrent chez Sakura, c'est Thomas qui leur ouvrit.

THOMAS: Salut les filles! Que faite vous là, a cet heure?

TIFFANY: Il faut qu'on parle à Sakura!

Thomas leur explique ce qui c'était passé la veille

TIFFANY: Comment vas t'elle?

THOMAS: Elle va mieux.

Se fut au tour de Tiffany d'expliquer toute l'histoire.

THOMAS: Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant, il lui a fait trop de mal, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

MATHIEU: Arrête de vouloir surprotéger ta sœur, ca suffit! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

????: Que faite vous là tous? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

TIFFANY: Sakura! Comment tu te sens? Thomas nous a dit ce qui t'était arrivé.

SAKURA: Ca vas mieux, mais j'ai fait un cauchemar

Tiffany se retourna vers Thomas.

TIFFANY: Il faut lui dire.

SAKURA: Me dire quoi? Vous me faite peur!

MATHIEU: Assis toi Sakura, et écoute Tiffany, elle va t'expliquer

TIFFANY: Sakura! Lionel reviens!

SAKURA: Quoi? Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas le voir.

Elle se remit à pleurer.

S'apprêtant à courir vers sa chambre, elle fut rattrapée par son frère, qui l'a pris dans ses bras.

THOMAS: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous là. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut vraiment que tu écoute Tiffany.

TIFFANY: Je sais pourquoi il a disparu de ta vie il y a 5 ans.

SAKURA: Je suppose qu'il a rencontré une autre fille et qu'il avait peur de me le dire.

TIFFANY: Il a eu un accident

SAKURA: Quoi?

Elle lui expliqua l'accident de Lionel, le Coma, la perte de mémoire.

Sakura ce remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Thomas la pris dans les bras de nouveau.

Soudain...

THOMAS: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

SAKURA: J'ai senti quelque chose.

MATHIEU: Quoi?

SAKURA: Une aura, très maléfique.

MATHIEU: Je veux que tu nous autorise a utilisé nos pouvoirs. A Kéro et moi.

SAKURA: Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle est partie de toute façon.

MATHIEU: Je ne plaisante pas, je veux pouvoir te protéger. Ainsi que Thomas et les autres.

THOMAS: Mathieu a raison.

SAKURA: D'accord. Va chercher Kéro.

KERO: On m'a appelé?

SAKURA: Comment tu fais ça? Comment tu sais à l' avance qu'on va t'appeler?

KERO: J'étais dans la cuisine. J'ai tout entendu!

SAKURA: Kéro!!!

KERO: Ben, quoi! J'avais faim.

THOMAS: Comme d'habitude.

SAKURA: Ne commencé pas, tout les deux. Je vais chercher le livre de clow

MATHIEU: Tu veux dire de Sakura.

SAKURA: Vous m'avez comprise, je reviens.

Elle descendit a la cave, elle l'avait replacé a l'endroit même, ou elle l'avait trouvé la première fois.

Elle revint avec, dans la salle.

Elle l'ouvrit.

Les cartes de Sakura, sortirent du livre et ce mirent à tournoyer autour de Sakura

SAKURA: Moi aussi, Je suis contente de vous revoir! Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous laisserai plus, c'est fini.

Les cartes s'illuminèrent.

SAKURA: Pouvez vous redonner leur pouvoir a Kéro et Yué, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de leur aide aujourd'hui.

Elles se mirent à tournoyer de plus belle, comme pour donner leur accord. Elles finirent par se stopper, une grande lumière, partie , ce dirigeant vers Mathieu et Kéro. Ils se mirent à se lever au dessus du sol. Leur ailes, les couvrirent, pour enfin s'illuminer comme un feu d'artifice.

SAKURA: Mais que ce passe t'il?

THOMAS: Je ne sais pas!

Thomas était élevé aussi dans les airs, illuminé de milles feu. Sakura ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle décida de demander à une des cartes.

SAKURA: Carte de Sakura! Révèle moi ta vraie puissance, moi ta maitresse Sakura, je te l'ordonne.

La carte du miroir, ce tenait devant Sakura et Thomas.

THOMAS: Bonjour petite carte,

LA CARTE: Bonjour Thomas!

SAKURA: Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaitre tout les deux

LA CARTE: Bien-sur, c'est lui qui m'a offert ces rubans.

SAKURA: Que c'est il passé pour Thomas?

LA CARTE: Thomas, a juste récupérer ses pouvoirs.

SAKURA: Mais il n'en avait plus?

LA CARTE: Nous le savons, mais quand tu nous as transformés en carte de Sakura et quand tu nous as demandé de les reprendre juste à nouvelle ordre, c'était de nouveaux pouvoirs. Maintenant Thomas peut récupérer ce qui lui revient de droit. Yué en a plus besoin.

THOMAS: Merci beaucoup! Je vais pouvoir aider ma sœur, et l'homme que j'aime.

Thomas était tellement heureux. A vrai dire tous le monde était heureux.

Sauf Sakura. Elle était pensive.

TIFFANY: Que ce passe t'il, Sakura?

SAKURA: J'ai peur de le revoir! Comment dois-je réagis face à lui? Et s'il m'a oublié, ses sentiments aussi!

TIFFANY: Tous ce passera bien, j'en suis sur! Stéphanie va le chercher demain à l'aéroport et elle le ramènera ici.

SAKURA: Tu crois que c'est bien pour lui? Ca ne va pas faire beaucoup?

TIFFANY: Tu t'inquiète toujours?

SAKURA: C'est l'aura de tout à l'heure, qui me fait peur! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose!

TIFFANY: Allons nous reposer, je passe un coup de téléphone et je te rejoins.

SAKURA: Tu vas appeler Antony?

TIFFANY: Oui, sinon, il va s'inquiéter!

STEPHANIE: Antony? Pourquoi Antony? Il est revenu de Grande-Bretagne?

TIFFANY: Oui! Il est venu pour s'installer avec sa fiancée

STEPHANIE: Sa fiancée? Antony est fiancé? Avec qui? Je la connais.

Tous se mirent à rire

SAKURA: C'est Tiffany!

STEPHANIE: Tiffany? Mais pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit?

TIFFANY: Avec tout ça, je dois dire que je n'y suis plus pensé.

SAKURA: Dit lui de nous rejoindre, on a largement la place.

TIFFANY: C'est d'accord.

Elle se mit à l' écart.

Quand elle revint, elle avait un gros sourire sur les lèvres.

TIFFANY: Il arrive.

STEPHANIE: Je suis contente de le revoir.

On sonna à la porte.

ANTONY: Bonsoir tous le monde. Ah ! Stéphanie, tu es là aussi?

SAKURA: Entre, je t'en pris

STEPHANIE: Contente de te revoir !

TIFFANY: Si on allait se coucher?

SAKURA: Avec tout ce que tu ce qu'on a faire demain, je crois que tu as raison. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Tous allèrent vers leur chambre.


	8. Le retour de Lionel

Le lendemain, Sakura ce leva avec la peur au ventre. Elle avait mal dormis.

Comment allais t'elle faire? Est ce que qu'elle tiendra le coup.

THOMAS: Est ce que je peux entrer?

SAKURA: Oui! Pas de problème.

THOMAS: Tiffany à téléphoner, elles ont récupérer Lionel. Elles arriveront dans une heure. Mathieu s'est occupé des chambres.

SAKURA: Merci a tous les deux.

THOMAS: le petit déjeuner est prêt.

SAKURA: J'arrive tous de suite.

Elle prie son courage a demain et commença à descendre.

L'heure passa très vite. Elle entendit la porte d'entrer. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

TIFFANY: C'est nous.

THOMAS: Entrer

LIONEL: Bonjour

THOMAS: bonjour le ......

MATHIEU: Ne commence pas

THOMAS: Pardon, bonjour Lionel

STEPHANIE: Voici Thomas, le frère de Sakura. Et là c'est Mathieu ou Yué s'il se transforme.

MATHIEU: T'était peut être pas obligé

LIONEL: Ne t'en fait pas, je me souviens des cartes et des gardiens, enfin en parti

Sakura s'avança vers le groupe.

STEPHANIE: Et la jeune fille qui arrive c'est....

LIONEL: Sakura! C'est ça!

SAKURA: Tu te souviens de moi?

LIONEL: Non, je suis désolé, j'ai juste l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

SAKURA: Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulu lui sauter au cou, mais elle se retenu.

Lionel la regarda. " Qu'elle était belle"

Sakura se senti rougir. Elle se sauva, en dehors de la maison.

LIONEL: Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?

THOMAS: Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a apprit une mauvaise nouvelle hier.

LIONEL: Quelqu'un devrait peut-être la rattraper! Elle ne doit pas rester toute seule. Elle est en danger.

THOMAS: Viens avec moi, on va la rattraper.

Ils lui coururent après.

THOMAS: Sakura! Attend-nous, s'il te plait.

LIONEL: Sakura!

Sakura se stoppa. Elle s'assit sur un banc, la tête baissé.

LIONEL: Est ce que ça vas?

SAKURA: Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas!

THOMAS: Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends!

LIONEL: Pas moi!

SAKURA: Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé.

THOMAS: Aide-le à se souvenir

LIONEL: Vous pouvez m'expliquer!

THOMAS: Retournons à la maison, on en parlera là-bas!

SAKURA: Je te suis.

????: Alors, on est sans ses gardiens.

SAKURA: Qui est tu?

LIONEL: C'est l'homme de mon cauchemar.

THOMAS: De quoi parles-tu?

LIONEL: Ces derniers jours, je fais toujours le même rêve. Sakura est en danger et elle se bat avec un homme vêtu de noir. Elle est gravement blesser et .....

????: Lionel, que fait tu ici? Tu es venu protéger ta petite Sakura?

SAKURA: Lionel, va chercher Kéro et Yué

LIONEL: Non, je ne te laisse pas.

Il se retourna vers l'inconnu.

LIONEL: Que veut tu dire par là?

????: Je vois que la mémoire te manque toujours. Comme c'est dommage!

SAKURA: Laisse le tranquille!

Elle se retourna vers Lionel

SAKURA: Fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'aide.

LIONEL: Je suis là pour ça.

SAKURA: Non, pas question. Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs pour te protéger.

THOMAS: Quoi? Laisse moi faire je vais les chercher.

????: Ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est pas pour ce soir. Pas la peine, je n'attaquerai pas Sakura aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je récupèrerai se qui me revient de droit.

Sakura n'avait pas peur de lui, elle se rendit même compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'attiraient chez lui. Ses yeux lui disaient quelque chose.

THOMAS: Sakura! Est ce que ça vas?

????: Si on continuait notre petite conversation. J'aurai préférer en privée. Au moins ton petit ami sera au courant de tous.

LIONEL: Son petit ami?

????: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

LIONEL: Eh! Je suis là! Vous pouvez m'expliquer.

????: Tu le seras bien assez tôt! Ne t'en fait.

SAKURA: Dis-moi ce que tu veux!

????: Mes pouvoirs

SAKURA: Je ne comprends pas!

????: Ceux que tu m'as volé.

SAKURA: Je ne tai jamais vu avant, comment aurai-je fais?

????: On en reparlera un autre jour! Juste une chose! Tu se connais bien plus que tu ne le pense.

SAKURA: Qu'essayes-tu de me dire....

Elle avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il avait disparu.

Thomas et Sakura était abasourdi. Quand a Lionel, lui était plutôt en train de se poser plein de question. Il senti une grosse fatigue.

Il se retourna vers Sakura, la regardant avec un regard interrogateur, puis lui fit un gros sourire.

SAKURA: Si on rentrait?

Arrivant a la maison, Sakura n'attendit pas et alla se refugié dans sa chambre.

THOMAS: Ne t'en fais pas, comme je te l'ai dit tous a l'heure, elle a quelque problème personnel.

LIONEL: Je vais aller la voir!

THOMAS: Non, laisse la tranquille

MATHIEU: Laisse le tranquille.


	9. L'aveu secret

Sakura refuse de manger. Elle ne veut parler à personne, même Tiffany n'a pas réussi à lui parler.

Les autres sont à tables. Lionel est ailleurs, il regarde en direction des escaliers, l'air inquiet.

Que lui arrivait-il, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, pourtant il ne la connaissait pas. Et quand elle s'était sauvée tout a l'heure, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était de sa faute.

Il entendu une voie derrière lui. C'était Tiffany.

TIFFANY: Ce n'est pas ta faute

LIONEL: Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi?

TIFFANY: Je vous connais tous les deux

Il continua à regarder les escaliers.

MATHIEU: Je vais aller la voir, pour lui ramener a diner.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura réfléchissait, allongé sur son livre.

"Que s'est il passé? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai ressenti. J'avais l'impression d'être en face de Lionel"

On frappa à la porte.

MATHIEU: Ouvre s'il te plait.

Il assista tellement, qu'elle ne pu refuser plus longtemps.

MATHIEU: Sakura! Je sais ce que tu ressens.

SAKURA: Non, tu ne peux pas! Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant 5 ans et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était.

MATHIEU: Je ne te parle pas de ca!

SAKURA: De quoi tu parle alors?

MATHIEU: Tu as senti la magie de Lionel, émaner de l'inconnu de tout a l'heure?

SAKURA: Comment tu le sais?

MATHIEU: Je l'ai senti aussi.

SAKURA: Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'avais l'impression que c'était Lionel.

MATHIEU: Comment ça?

SAKURA: Pour moi, c'était Lionel. Même les yeux!

MATHIEU: Tu as vu ses yeux?

SAKURA: Oui! Pour moi, c'était les yeux de Lionel, a l'époque ou on était ennemi!

MATHIEU: Que veut tu qu'on fasse.

SAKURA: Pour l'instant, on va se reposer. On verra demain. Je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de chose à faire.

MATHIEU: Bon! Bah! Bonne nuit

SAKURA: Bonne nuit Mathieu, et a demain.

Elle se rallongea et s'apprêta à dormir quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle ne voulu pas répondre.

LIONEL: Sakura! Est ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait.

SAKURA: Je suis fatigué. Ca ne peut pas attendre demain?

LIONEL: Non, je t'en pris. Si je suis venu, c'est pour ça!

SAKURA: Attend, j'arrive.

Elle mit une robe de chambre et lui ouvrit.

Lionel se mis à rougir en voyant Sakura

SAKURA: Qu'est ce que tu veux?

LIONEL: J'ai compris qu'on se connaissait bien avant mon accident. De quelle façon, je n'en sais rien.

Sakura senti son cœur se serrer.

LIONEL: Depuis que je suis sorti du Coma, je fais toujours le même cauchemar, et il te concerne.

SAKURA: Raconte-moi s'il te plait.

LIONEL: voilà! Je vois une jeune femme en train de se battre contre un individu habillé en noir. La femme tomba et l'homme se rua sur elle pour la blessé. Je me mets alors a crié "SAKURA! SAKURA! Attention! L'homme prend peur et s'enfuie. Je me dirige vers "toi" et je te prends dans mes bras, je suis en train de pleurer....

En entendant ça, Sakura senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant un cour instant.

LIONEL: Tu es gravement blessé et j'essaye de te rassurer. Mais tu meurs dans mes bras. Je me mets a hurlé de plus belle "SAKURA" C'est la que je me réveille.

SAKURA: C'est comme ca toutes les nuits?

LIONEL: Oui! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre nous

Sakura se retenait de pleurer.

SAKURA: Rien! On était ennemi, puis on est devenu ami, c'est tout.

LIONEL: Je suis sur que tu me cache quelque chose!

SAKURA: Ecoute, je suis fatiguée et toi aussi, allons nous coucher.

LIONEL: Je voulais juste te dire, que malgré le faite que je ne puisse plus utiliser mes pouvoirs, je te protégerai comme je pourrai.

SAKURA: Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et je crois que cet homme est dangereux. Quand il était en face de moi, j'avais l'impression de parlé avec....

Elle devint pensive. Lionel s'en aperçu.

LIONEL: Pourquoi, tu ne continue pas? Dit moi!

SAKURA: On en reparlera demain

Lionel se mis en colère

LIONEL: Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, ainsi que les autres. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour l'handicapés de service. Je sais encore me battre.

SAKURA: Je n'ai et ne dirai jamais ça. Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, même sans tes pouvoirs.

Elle se mit à pleurer

LIONEL: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?

SAKURA: Je veux que tu sortes. A demain.

LIONEL: Mais....

SAKURA: Y a pas de "mais" Il faut que tu te repose.

Il sorti de la chambre.

Sakura s'effondra, en larme, sur son lit. Elle a failli lui dire les 3 mots fatidiques. Les mots magiques pour son cœur "Je t'aime".

Lionel redescendit dans la salle. Thomas et Mathieu, regardait la télévision. Il se mit devant eux, l'air remonté.

LIONEL: Maintenant je veut savoir ce qui se passe avec Sakura! Pourquoi, dés qu'elle me voit, elle pleur? Dite moi la vérité.

THOMAS: Ecoute le morveux, laisse ma sœur tranquille.... Elle a assez souffert!

LIONEL: Comment m'as tu appelé?

THOMAS: Le morveux! Pourquoi? Ca te gène?

MATHIEU: Thomas tu exagère! Laisse le tranquille

Lionel devint pensif.

LIONEL: on a déjà vécu cette scène.

MATHIEU: Va te reposer! Tu as l'air claqué. Demain, on va avoir du plein sur la planche.

LIONEL: Non, pas tant que vous m'aurez pas expliqué.

THOMAS: Que veut tu qu'on te dise. Tu as disparu de nos vies pendant 5 ans, même si ce n'étais pas ta faute.

LIONEL: Je sais. Et je dois retrouver la mémoire tout seul. J'en ai marre, je veux qu'on m'aide.

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à Sakura en train de pleurer. Pourquoi ça le touchait autant?


	10. Le vrai Lionel

Le lendemain

SAKURA: C'est décidé, je vais combattre l'homme d'hier, toute seule

KERO: Pas question

Mathieu c'était transformer en Yué

YUE: Tu as besoin de nous, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs.

SAKURA: De toute façon, je ne vous donne pas le choix.

KERO: Je croyais qu'on était tes amis.

SAKURA: Justement, j'ai déjà perdu l'homme de ma vie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas.

????: Tu n'as pas le droit de demander ça a tes gardiens!

Sakura se retourna et vit Lionel derrière elle.

SAKURA: Ca fait longtemps que tu es là?

LIONEL: Depuis un petit moment! Qui as-tu perdu?

SAKURA: Je vois que tu écoute toujours aux portes.

LIONEL: Désolé

SAKURA: Pas grave

Tiffany rejoint la conversation

TIFFANY: Moi aussi je viens, je ne veux pas louper ça

Elle avait un caméscope dans les mains

SAKURA: Je ne pourrai pas vous protéger

MATHIEU: Occupe-toi de te protéger, on s'occupera de nous même.

Antony et le reste de la bande ventait de les rejoindre

ANTONY: Je protégerai Tiffany. Et Thomas protégeras Stéphanie.

SAKURA: Et pour Lionel, qui va le protéger

Encore une fois elle pleurait.

LIONEL: Je ferais attention, je te le promets. Mais je t'en pris, me met pas à l' écart.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sakura.

TIFFANY: mon dieu, elle sourie. Ca faisait longtemps. Lionel tu es un magicien.

SAKURA: Arrête Tiffany

Elle rougit

ANTONY: Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau avec nous, Lionel

LIONEL: Moi aussi

Il regarda Sakura, ce qui fit sourire Tiffany et Antony.

THOMAS: Je ne laisse pas le morveux seul avec mon petit monstre.

SAKURA: Thomas!!!!!!

MATHIEU: Thomas!!!!!!

Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la maison.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au parc Pingouin. Sakura était derrière. Lionel la rejoint.

LIONEL: Ca fait longtemps que ton frère est avec Mathieu.

SAKURA: Oui, un an âpres ton départ, ils ont fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments. Au départ, ils se cachaient puis.....

LIONEL: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

SAKURA: Il est là!!!

THOMAS: Tu as senti!

MATHIEU: Oui, c'est très fort.

SAKURA: Lionel! Attention!

Il fut éjecté loin de Sakura

SAKURA: Lionel!!!!!!!

????: Alors les amoureux, on se promène

SAKURA: Lionel? Est ce que ça vas?

LIONEL: Oui! Oui! Ca va!

????: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cher et tendre Lionel. Je n'ai rien contre lui. Je veux récupérer mon du.

SAKURA: Ok! Tu veux la bagarre! Pas de problème! "Carte de l'épée" vient à mon aide.

Son sceptre se changea en épée.

????: Avec plaisirs

Lionel, qui c'était redresser, était plus impuissant que jamais.

LIONEL: Sakura! Fais attention, je t'en pris!

A peine avait t'il fini sa phrase, que Sakura était déjà, par terre. Du sang coulait de son visage.

LIONEL: Sakura! Non, pas ca! Pitié.

Il se stoppa. Il eu un déclic.

Sakura, les cartes, Antony, ses pouvoirs, la carte scellée. Il se souvenait de tous

LIONEL: Sakura! Mon amour! Ne me laisse pas.

Il l'avait rejoint. Kéro et le groupe se mirent entre eux et l'homme en noir.

KERO: Ne t'approche pas

MATHIEU: Tu auras à faire à nous!

Thomas se retourna vers Lionel.

THOMAS: Comment vas t'elle?

LIONEL: Sakura! Répond moi s'il te plait.

SAKURA: Lionel?

Elle reprit doucement ses esprits.

LIONEL: Est ce que tu vas bien, mon amour?

SAKURA: Oui, ca vas!

Elle le regarda, puis réalisa.

SAKURA: Lionel! Mon dieu! Tu te souviens

LIONEL: Oui! Ma Sakura, je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fait.

Il l'embrassa.

????: Quel bel retrouvaille! Qu'ils sont mignons.

Lionel aida Sakura à se redresser. Il se mit devant elle.

LIONEL: Laisse là tranquille!

SAKURA: Non, je ne veux pas te perdre, alors que je viens de te retrouver.

LIONEL: Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser. Jamais. Je me souviens de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.


	11. Surprises

L'homme en noir et Lionel s'était lancé dans une bagarre effrayante. Sakura, qui était gravement blessé, ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était impuissante devant le spectacle.

SAKURA: Lionel! Fais attention!

LIONEL: Je finirai bien par t'avoir.

????: Décidément, tu n'as rien compris. Tu ne peux pas me battre.

LIONEL: Permet moi d'essayer.

????: Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Antony c'était approcher de Sakura, pour essayer de la soigner. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose.

ANTONY: Sakura! Regarde, ils se battent pareille. Les mêmes gestes.

SAKURA: Tu as raison!!!

Elle reflechissà un instant puis:

SAKURA: Lionel! Arrête! Si tu le tu, tu mourras aussi!

LIONEL: Quoi?

????: Tu es très intelligente. Je comprends pourquoi Lionel t'aime autant.

LIONEL: Laisse là!

THOMAS: Sakura! Si tu nous expliquais.

SAKURA: Lionel! Depuis que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, as tu l'impression d'avoir un vide dans ton cœur?

LIONEL: Oui! Pourquoi?

THOMAS: Je ne comprends pas.

LIONEL: Moi j'ai compris!

SAKURA: Oui Lionel! Il est toi!

LE GROUPE: Quoi?

LIONEL: Mon double

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Oui, vous avez bien compris. Je suis son double maléfique, si on peut dire.

SAKURA: Non, tu es la colère de Lionel!

Tous la regardèrent avec un air interrogateur

SAKURA: Tu es le Lionel d'avant de venir au Japon.

LIONEL: Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends a Sakura? Je l'aime et je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

SAKURA: A cette époque, tu me haïssais. Je te volais ton avenir. Toi même, tu m'as dit que c'est a force de me côtoyer, que tu as changé. Lui, n'a pas connu ça!

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Tu m'étonne de plus en plus.

LIONEL: Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

L'AUTRE LIONEL: On se bat!

SAKURA: Décidément, toi non plus tu n'a rien compris. Si tu touche à Lionel, c'est à toi que tu touche.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Ce n'est pas après Lionel que j'en ai. C'est tes pouvoirs que je veux.

LIONEL: Ne la touche pas. S'il faut, je te tuerai. Quitte à mourir aussi.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

LIONEL: Ce ne sont plus des cartes de clow mais des cartes de Sakura.

Il se retourna vers Sakura.

LIONEL: Que faut-il faire?

SAKURA: Lui faire entendre raison pour qu'il disparaisse lui même.

Elle se retourna vers le double, en essayant de se lever.

THOMAS: Non! Sakura! Reste assise, tu es blessé.

MATHIEU: Laisse là faire!

THOMAS: Mais.....

SAKURA: Ne t'en fait pas pour moi grand frère, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Elle se dirigea vers son assaillant.

SAKURA: Je ne peux pas te laisser faire du mal a l'homme que j'aime, ni a mes amis. Si tu veux vraiment mes pouvoirs, je te les donne.

LIONEL: Non, Sakura, ne fais pas ça!

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Tu es sérieuse?

SAKURA: Je suis très sérieuse. Je suis prête à tout pour eux.

Le double se calma.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Je crois que je comprends maintenant. Les cartes t'ont choisi.

Les cartes sortirent de la poche de Sakura et se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle.

Lionel et Sakura, se regardèrent.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai changé depuis. La preuve est là.

Il fit montrer Lionel

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Je crois que je vais retourner d'ou je viens.

LIONEL: Et comment allons nous faire.

SAKURA: Tu es vraiment près à tout abandonner.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment revenir en Lionel.

Sakura s'approcha de lui, le regarda dans les yeux.

SAKURA: Je te remercie de m'avoir rendu Lionel. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai encore en train de me morfondre avec Lionel loin de moi, sans même savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle le prit dans les bras. Puis elle tendit la main vers Lionel, qui se rapprocha d'eux.

L'AUTRE LIONEL: Prend bien soin de Sakura.

LIONEL: Je te le promets.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

A ce moment là le double fut comme aspiré en Lionel. C'est ce qu'avait prévu Sakura.

LIONEL: J'ai de nouveau mes pouvoirs.

Avait il à peine fini sa phrase, que Sakura s'évanouie dans ses bras.

LIONEL: Sakura! Répond moi!

THOMAS: Ne t'en fait pas, elle est juste évanouie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a vécu beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui.

MATHIEU: Ramenons la a la maison.


	12. Retour a une vie normal

Lionel était resté au chevet de Sakura, toute la nuit. Il s'était endormi, en lui tenant la main, assis sur une chaise.

Elle avait été soignée par Antony.

Quand celle-ci se réveilla, elle vit Lionel endormi a coté d'elle. Elle était heureuse, il était de nouveau auprès d'elle.

Elle serra un peu plus la main de Lionel, pour lui montrer qu'elle était réveillée.

Il se réveilla.

LIONEL: bonjour mon amour! Bien reposer?

SAKURA: Oui, merci! Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit?

LIONEL: Plus question que je te lâche une seule seconde.

SAKURA: Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.

LIONEL: Moi aussi, mais je t'ai tellement fait souffrir.

SAKURA: Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu, mais je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensé a toi.

LIONEL: Tu es tellement courageuse, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa intensément.

Elle avait attendu ca depuis si longtemps. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

LIONEL: Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle, et elle se lova encore plus dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent.

THOMAS: Je vais aller voir si le morveux a besoin de quelque chose et comment va ma sœur!

MATHIEU: Tu continu a l'appelé comme ça?

THOMAS: Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

MATHIEU: Il va bien falloir que tu comprennes que leur amour est très fort. Autant que nous.

Il monta jusqu'a la chambre de Sakura, accompagné d'un plateau repas pour les tourtereaux. Il frappa doucement et n'ayant pas de réponse, entra sans faire de bruit. Là il vit Lionel endormi, avec Sakura dans ses bras.

Qu'ils étaient mignon tous les deux. Soudain il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle souriait même dans son sommeil. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer.

Il sorti de la chambre, en laissant le plateau sur la table de nuit, et cela sans faire aucun bruit.

Derrière la porte, se trouvait Mathieu. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

THOMAS: J'ai perdu ma sœur?

MATHIEU: Non, jamais tu ne la perdras. C'est ta sœur.

THOMAS: Merci Mathieu. Je t'aime tellement.

MATHIEU: Moi aussi, Je t'aime.

Ils redescendirent dans la salle.

Quelque heure plus tard....

Lionel se réveilla le premier. Sakura était toujours dans ses bras, elle dormait si profondément.

Qu'elle était belle. Comment avait-il pu oublier Sakura, la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Dire qu'avec toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient surmontés, un simple accident avait failli tous gâcher.

Il vit le plateau sur la table de nuit. Thomas avait du le déposer là en le voyant dormir avec Sakura dans les bras. Il se sentait rougir.

Il se sépara de sa bien aimée, tout en douceur, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se leva et entreprit de lui préparer un joli petit déjeuner.

Il prit le plateau et sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Il descendit les escaliers et entendit la télévision. Il arriva dans la cuisine, déposa le plateau, et se dirigea vers la salle.

Thomas et Mathieu, était sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant le télévision.

Lionel s'approcha lentement.

LIONEL: Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

MATHIEU: Ah! Lionel! Tu es réveillé?

THOMAS: Comment va ma sœur?

LIONEL: Elle dort toujours. J'ai fait très attention a ne pas la réveiller.

THOMAS: Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seul, trop longtemps. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise.

LIONEL: Ne t'en fait pas, je remonte tous de suite, je voulais juste lui préparer un petit déjeuner pour son réveil.

Thomas le regarda. Un sourire apparus sur ses lèvres. Mathieu en fut étonné.

THOMAS: Tu l'aime a ce point là?

Lionel se mit à rougir.

LIONEL: Oui, je l'aime. Je pourrai mourir pour elle.

Thomas se leva, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

THOMAS: Prend soin d'elle, surtout. Je te la confie.

LIONEL: Je te le promets.

Thomas était retourné dans sa chambre.

MATHIEU: Je savais qu'au fond il t'appréciait beaucoup. Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant?

LIONEL: A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, il faut que je retourne à Hong-Kong. Il faut que je rassure ma mère.

MATHIEU: Sakura ne supportera pas d'être à nouveau séparé de toi.

LIONEL: Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Et si vous veniez tous avec moi?

MATHIEU: Mais c'est une très bonne idée, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de vacances. Mais ca ne vas pas gêner ta mère de nous recevoir?

LIONEL: Non, je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse de vous revoir.

MATHIEU: Bon alors, allons-y

LIONEL: Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Sakura.

Lionel, qui avait fini de préparer le petit de Sakura, alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Quand il arriva, elle dormait toujours. Un petit sourire, discret mais là, était toujours apparant sur ses lèvres.

Lionel posa le plateau sur le bureau. Il s'allongea près d'elle. Qu'elle était belle. Décidément elle n'avait pas changé.

Sakura se réveilla tout doucement. Voyant que Lionel la regardait, elle se redressant et se plaça dans les bras de son homme.

LIONEL: Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi?

SAKURA: Bonjour. J'ai dormi comme un véritable bébé. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé.

LIONEL: Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. J'en ai profité pour parler avec Thomas.

SAKURA : J'espère que mon cher frère s'est bien comporté avec toi.

LIONEL : Très bien, je crois qu'il commence à m'apprécier.

SAKURA : Je l'espère, il doit comprendre que rien ne pourras nous séparer.

LIONEL : Il faut que je te parle.

SAKURA : Vas-y ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

LIONEL : Je dois repartir pour Hong-Kong.

Sakura tremblais comme une feuille, en entendant cela.

LIONEL : Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de revivre ce qui c'est passer y a 5 ans. Alors, j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

SAKURA : Et quoi ?

Sakura, c'était un peu détendu. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il fallait qu'il y aille.

LIONEL : Si tu venais avec moi. On pourrait demander aux autres de nous accompagner.

SAKURA : Aux autres ? Quels autres ?

LIONEL : Ben ! Thomas, Mathieu, Tiffany et Antony.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle bondit dans ses bras.

SAKURA : Je serai tellement heureuse de t'accompagner.

LIONEL : Je vais téléphoner à Tiffany et Antony pour leur en parler…

SAKURA : Moi, je m'occupe de Thomas et Mathieu.

Elle sorti de son lit et sortie de la chambre, pour se diriger vers celle de Thomas. Elle frappa à la porte.

THOMAS : Entre Sakura !

SAKURA : Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

THOMAS : Je connais ta façon de frapper. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu auras du rester coucher, tu es encore fragile.

SAKURA : Je me sens beaucoup mieux, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ca !

THOMAS : C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour mon petit monstre.

SAKURA : Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Sakura était rouge de colère. Mathieu arriva à ce moment là.

MATHIEU : Ca va mieux Sakura ?

SAKURA : Oui, merci. Je viens vous proposer quelque chose.

Lionel doit retourner a Hong-Kong et il n'est pas question qu'il parte sans moi. Est- ce que vous voler nous accompagner ?

THOMAS : Bien sur qu'on t'accompagne ! Je dois te surveiller, pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise.

SAKURA : Je ne suis plus une gamine.

Thomas se mit à rire.

THOMAS : Je le sais bien, ne t'en fait pas, je rigolais.

Sakura rougit.

SAKURA : Alors c'est d'accord ?

MATHIEU : Bien sur qu'on vient !

SAKURA : Génial, je vais l'annoncer à Lionel.

Elle sortie de la chambre de Thomas.

Lionel était au téléphone

LIONEL : Alors c'est Ok ? Je préviens ma mère de notre arriver âpres demain. Elle sera super contente.

Il regarda Sakura et leva le pouce positivement, avec un gros sourire.

LIONEL : Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, pour te confirmer l'heure de rendez-vous pour aller a l'aéroport. A tout a l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

LIONEL : C'était Antony, il à demander a Tiffany, pas de problème ! Et Thomas, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

SAKURA : Il a dit que de toute façon, il ne me laissera pas partir seul avec toi, qu'il devait me surveiller.

Lionel se mit à rire. Décidément il ne changera jamais.

Le départ fut programmer pour le sur lendemain en début de matinée.


	13. Les vacances

Leur vole s'était bien passée. Il était arrivé à l'heure prévu.

Sakura avait passé les 5h de vol dans les bras de Lionel, à dormir.

Elle était encore fatiguée de sa blessure.

En arrivant a la salle de débarquements, Sakura était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas revu Yelan Li, depuis l'histoire du voyage « gagner » 6 ans auparavant.

Yelan les attendait.

LIONEL : Mère ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir.

YELAN : Moi aussi mon fils.

Elle prie Lionel dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lionel en fut étonné. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait montré la moindre marque d'affection.

YELAN : Sakura ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Sakura s'était rapproché d'eux.

SAKURA : Moi de même, madame LI.

Elle c'était inclinée. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se redresser, que Yelan la prie dans ses bras.

YELAN : Merci ! Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Sakura ne pu répondre, elle était sous le choc.

Yelan se retourna vers le groupe d'amis

YELAN : Une voiture nous attend, veuillez me suivre.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Une limousine noir les y attendait. Pierre était devant, prêt à ouvrir la portière.

YELAN : Bien sur, vous savez qu'il est hors de question que vous séjourniez à l'hôtel. Vous êtes mes invités.

THOMAS : Nous vous remercions de votre acceuil.

Apres une heure de trajet, le groupe arriva enfin à la demeure de la famille LI.

YELAN : Pierre, accompagné ses jeunes gens jusqu'à leur chambre respective.

Sakura avait la chambre juste a coté de Lionel. Thomas et Mathieu partageais une chambre à l' opposé, ainsi que Tiffany et Antony.

YELAN : Lionel, pourrais tu me rejoindre dans le petit salon, s'il te plait, quand tu auras fini de ranger tes affaires.

LIONEL : Je vous y rejoindrai d'ici une heure.

YELAN : Quand a vous ma chère Sakura, vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatigué.

SAKURA : Je vais suivre votre conseil, je dois vous avouer que je ne me sens pas très bien.

Tous le monde avaient rejoint sa chambre

Sakura c'était allongé sur son lit. Lionel l'embrassa sur le front. Elle s'endormi de suite.

Lionel descendit rejoindre sa mère.

LIONEL : Mère ! Est-ce que ca va ?

YELAN : Oui, Lionel. Ne t'en fait pas. Je voulais juste te parler de toi et Sakura. Je voulais savoir ou tu en étais concernant tes sentiments.

Lionel se mit à rougir.

LIONEL : Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle est la femme de ma vie. Je ne veux plus être séparé d'elle.

YELAN : Il faut que tu décide de se que tu va faire. Je suppose que tu veux retourner à Tomoeda !

LIONEL : Oui ! Sakura n'a pas fini ses études. Je veux rester avec elle.

YELAN : Tu veux l'épouser, c'est ça ?

LIONEL : Si c'était le cas, aurai-je votre bénédiction ?

YELAN : Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme belle-fille.

Lionel avait le sourire jusqu'au oreille.

LIONEL : Merci mère, je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

YELAN : Tiens-moi au courant.

Lionel se dirigea vers la porte.

YELAN : Attend Lionel ! J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai prévu une soirée pour ton retour, ainsi que pour fêter la fin de tes problèmes de santé.

LIONEL : Quand est-ce qu'elle aura lieu ?

YELAN : Dans 3 jours.

LIONEL : Entendu, Mère ! Je préviendrai les autres !

Il sorti de la pièce.

C'était décider, il allait demander la main de Sakura. Mais comment ?

Il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et avant, il faudrait qu'il demande a Thomas, son accord.


	14. Accord et desaccord

Lionel se dirigea vers la chambre de Thomas et Mathieu. Ceux-ci étaient en train de finir de ranger leurs affaires, quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

MATHIEU : Entre Lionel !

Lionel fut étonné. Comment avait il su que c'était lui.

Lionel entra dans la pièce.

Mathieu vit qu'il se posait la question, il décida de lui répondre, sans même lui laisser le temps de la poser.

MATHIEU : J'ai senti ton aura, ou plutôt mon autre moi l'a senti.

LIONEL : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

MATHIEU : Non, pas du tout.

THOMAS : Qu'est ce que tu veux « le morveux » ?

MATHIEU : Thomas, arrête de l'embêter.

LIONEL : Excuser moi, je crois que je vous dérange, je reviendrai plus tard.

Il entreprit de sortir de la chambre

THOMAS : Lionel ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

LIONEL : Je voulais te parler !

MATHIEU : Bon ! Je vous laisse. Je vais aller à la cuisine. J'ai un petit creux.

THOMAS : Mais tu ne gêne pas, Mathieu !...

Mathieu avait déjà quitté la pièce.

LIONEL : Tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ?

THOMAS : Dit moi ce que tu veux, un point c'est tout !

Lionel était hésitant. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança.

LIONEL : Thomas ! Je voudrais te demander l'autorisation d'épouser Sakura.

Thomas se mit à rire.

LIONEL : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? C'est si étonnant que je veuille me marier avec ta sœur ?

Il se retourna vers la porte , près a partir. Thomas se retint.

THOMAS : Ne part pas, je suis désolé d'avoir rigolé. Mais que je pensais que tu n'allais jamais oser me le demander.

Lionel le regarda surprit.

THOMAS : Bien sur que j'accepte que tu épouse ma sœur ! Elle ne pourra pas être mieux protégée qu'avec toi. Je sais que tu l'aime, et tu me la encore prouvé en nous faisant venir a Hong-Kong, pour ne pas être séparer d'elle.

Lionel se mit à pleurer.

LIONEL : Merci Thomas ! Ce que tu viens de me dire me rassure. C'est vrai que je l'aime plus que tout.

THOMAS : Je croyais qu'un « LI », ne pleurait jamais.

Encore une fois, il se mit à rire.

LIONEL : Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas pleurer. Si Sakura me dit « oui », ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

THOMAS :Comment vas-tu lui demander ?

LIONEL : Peux-tu occuper Sakura aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ?

THOMAS : Pourquoi ?

LIONEL : Je vais demander a Tiffany de m'accompagner choisir une bague.

THOMAS : Très bonne idée. Personne ne connait mieux Sakura que Tiffany, concernant ce genre de chose. Je m'occupe d'elle, de tout façon, je crois qu'elle dort. Profites-en !

LIONEL : Merci encore, j'y vais

Il sorti de la chambre et alla voir Tiffany.

Il lui expliqua la situation. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander, qu'elle avait pris son sac, embrasser Antony et attraper le bras de Lionel.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à faire les bijouteries, a la recherche de « la » bague faite pour Sakura.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient enfin trouvé.

TIFFANY : Je suis sur qu'elle va lui plaire.

Lionel regardait la bague avec le regard vide

LIONEL : Si elle refuse ?

TIFFANY : Elle ne refusera pas ! Elle t'aime plus que tu ne le peux l'imaginer.

LIONEL : je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais elle n'est peut-être pas prête pour le mariage !

TIFFANY : Si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne le seras jamais.

Lionel savait que Tiffany avait raison. Il lui demandera ce soir même, c'était décidé.


	15. La demande

La nuit tomba si vite sur le domaine, que Lionel se demanda si les dieux n'étaient pas avec lui pour sa demande.

Il rejoignit Sakura dans sa chambre. Celle-ci dormait toujours.

Il entreprit de la réveiller.

Il lui caressa le bras, se qui réveilla la belle en douceur.

LIONEL : Bonjour mon amour, ou plutôt bonsoir.

SAKURA : J'ai dormit tant que ça ?

LIONEL : Tout l'après-midi ! Tu étais tellement fatigué.

Il avait préparé du thé, alors il lui posa le plateau sur les genoux.

SAKURA : Merci mon amour

Lionel pris sa respiration.

LIONEL : Est-ce que ca te dirai qu'on fasse une petite balade au clair de lune âpres que tu es bu ton thé ?

SAKURA : C'est une très bonne idée, je crois que ça me fera du bien.

Elle finissa son thé. Lionel prie un châle qu'il posa sur les épaules de sa bien aimé, et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du jardin.

Ils marchaient, en silence, main dans la main. Il faisait un temps clair dehors, on pouvait voir les étoiles.

Sakura eu un frisson de fatigue. Lionel le remarqua et la fit s'assoir sur un banc, se trouvant a leur coté. Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle se lova dans ses bras.

SAKURA : Que c'est beau.

LIONEL : Oui, tu as raison, c'est magnifique.

Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

LIONEL : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as tellement l'air fatiguée.

SAKURA : Oui, je crois que je ne suis pas tout à fait remise de ma blessure.

LIONEL : Veut tu qu'on rentre ?

SAKURA : Non, je suis bien ici, auprès de toi.

Il avait la main dans sa poche, tenant délicatement le petit écrin.

Il devait lui demander, tant qu'il avait le courage.

SAKURA : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lionel, tu as l'air pensif.

LIONEL : ne t'en fait pas, tous va bien !

Il se leva doucement. Sakura le regarda étonné.

Il se retourna vers elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant trouver la force de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle

LIONEL : Sakura ! Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

Elle le regarda, de plus en plus étonné.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti l'écrin. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

LIONEL : Sakura KINOMOTO, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

SAKURA : Je…..Je…..

Elle était sans voie.

Lionel se leva.

LIONEL : Je comprends, tu n'es pas encore prête. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te le demanderai plus.

Sakura se mis à pleurer. Il se jeta sur elle, et la pris dans ses bras.

LIONEL : Ne t'en fait pas j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

SAKURA : Non, ce n'est pas ca !

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Un sourire illuminait son visage, pourtant toujours mouillé de larmes.

SAKURA : Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderai jamais.

Se fut au tour de Lionel d'être étonné.

SAKURA : Bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme. Ca fait 5 ans que j'en rêve.

Lionel prit sa main et lui passa la bague à son annulaire.

LIONEL : Je t'aime

SAKURA : Je t'aime moi aussi, et bien plus que tu ne l'imagine.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Lionel et s'endormir de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	16. L'annonce

Lionel et Sakura décidèrent d'annoncer leur futur mariage à la fête organisé par Yelan.

Lionel avait prévu de faire une annonce officiel. Il avait demandé à Thomas de faire venir leur père.

Quelle ne fut la surprise pour Sakura, quand elle le vit arriver.

SAKURA : Papa, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras.

DOMINIQUE : Ton frère m'a appelé pour me dire que Lionel et Toi aviez une annonce à faire.

Elle avait un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Lionel les avaient rejoints.

DOMINIQUE : Content de te revoir Lionel !

LIONEL : Moi de même, Monsieur KINOMOTO

DOMINIQUE : Appel moi Dominique, après tout, tu fais parti de la famille et cela depuis longtemps.

Décidément, il avait tous compris. Il prit Lionel a part.

DOMINIQUE : Je sais que tu as fait ta demande à Thomas, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a répondu en notre nom.

L'après-midi se passa à la préparation de la fête.

Tiffany, qui avaient prévu de nouvelle robe pour Sakura, l'aida a s'habillé.

La soirée comment dans le plus grand calme, avec l'arrivé des invités.

Lionel était là pour les accueillir. Sakura ne devait descendre que plus tard dans la soirée, pour la présentation officiel.

Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle savait que les invités n'étaient autre que d'autre membre de la famille « LI ».

TIFFANY : Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer !

SAKURA : Mais si la famille de Lionel ne m'appréciait pas ?

TIFFANY : Tout le monde, ne peut que t'aimer. Tu n'a rien à craindre.

SAKURA : Merci Tiffany, je suis heureuse d'être ta meilleur amie et que tu sois la mienne.

Les invités furent tous là. Lionel alla chercher Sakura. Il frappa à la porte.

SAKURA : Entre mon amour.

Lionel ouvrit la porte. Il ne put bouger en la voyant.

SAKURA : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Elle ne me va pas ?

LIONEL :Tu es vraiment…. Splendide.

Sakura lui prit le bras.

SAKURA : Contente qu'elle te plaise, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Ils rejoignirent les invités.

????: Voici Monsieur LI et Mademoiselle KINOMOTO

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder le couple arriver.

????: Qu'elle est belle !

????: Ils forment un joli couple.

Yelan s'approcha du couple, embrassa Sakura. Puis tout doucement a l'oreille.

YELAN : Tu es vraiment magnifique ma chère fille.

Sakura la regarda, des larmes dans les yeux, avec un superbe sourire.

YELAN : Toi aussi Lionel ! Vous faite vraiment un beau couple.

Yelan se retourna vers l'assembler

YELAN : Mesdames et Messieurs, un peu de silence s'il vous plait. Mon fils, Lionel LI, a une annonce à vous faire.

Lionel se dirigea vers l'estrade monté à cette occasions, suivi de Sakura qui restait un peu en retrait.

LIONEL : Mesdames et Messieurs, membres de la famille et amis. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir accepté l'invitation faite par ma chère mère. Je suis honoré de votre présence.

Lionel se retourna en direction de Sakura, lui tendit la main, pour l'inviter à se tenir a ses coté, ce qu'elle fit.

LIONEL : J'ai plusieurs chose à vous annoncer. La première est que je retourne en Chine, plus particulièrement a Tomoeda. La bas, il est question que je m'occupe de la nouvelle succursale qui ouvrira dans les jours à venir. Ceci n'est pas la seul raison de mon départ. En effet, ; la plus importante des raisons se trouve a mes cotés.

Sakura se mit à rougir. Lionel continua en lui prenant la main.

LIONEL : Je tiens à vous présenter Mademoiselle KINOMOTO Sakura, qui n'est autre que ma fiancée.

L'assistance applaudit à la nouvelle, mais Lionel continua.

LIONEL : Je tiens à vous confirmer que je continuerai à prendre au sérieux mon rôle dans cette Famille.

Ma mère continuera à gérer les affaires se trouvant au Japon.

L'assistance applaudit de plus belle.

Lionel descendit de l'estrade, attrapa Sakura et l'aida à descendre.

Tout le monde venait les voir et se fut comme ca toute la soirée.

????:Félicitations, tout mes vœux de bonheur.

SAKURA : Merci beaucoup

LIONEL : Merci de tout cœur.

La soirée ce termina dans la joie et les remerciement.

SAKURA : Enfin terminer !

LIONEL : Tu n'as pas apprécié la soirée, si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Sakura était allongé sur son lit, Lionel assis a coté d'elle.

SAKURA : Mais si ! La soirée était superbe, mais j'ai les pieds en compote et les joues en feu.

LIONEL : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée

SAKURA : Tu as vraiment l'intention de vivre à Tomoeda ?

LIONEL : Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus être séparé de toi, et je sais que ta vie est là-bas. Tu n'as pas fini tes études, tu dois continuer même si on se mari. Je ne suis pas du genre à te demander de rester a la maison, pour t'occuper des enfants. Et si je le faisais, je te perdrais. Je n'y ai même pas pensé.

Il se mit à rire. Les yeux de Sakura était rempli d'étoiles. Elle était tellement heureuse. Dans 3 mois, elle sera mariée à l'homme de sa vie. Leur vie sera belle, elle en était sur.

FIN

1


End file.
